Multisoft All-Star Nitro
Multisoft All-Star Nitro is a fighting game developed by Game Arts and Marvelous Games, with assistance from Koei Tecmo, and published by Multisoft cross-platformed (released for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and PC). Like the previous games, Multisoft All-Star Nitro is a non-traditional fighting game where players use different attacks to weaken their opponents until their health is completely depleted. The games are crossover titles that feature characters, items, music, and stages from various Multisoft franchises, including Delta Cross, Superstar, Bomb Strike, Cross Serpent, Alien Killer, Star Maidens, Red the Dragon, Solar Jester, and Monster Hero among others, as well as from several third-party franchises, including Burst Arts' Petropolis, O.K. Buster, Robot Summoner Kite, and Power Battlers. New features include having up to eight players fighting at a time on the console versions, post-release downloadable content including additional fighters and stages, and customizable special moves unlockable for every non-DLC character. Gameplay Like in previous games in the series, Multisoft All-Star Nitro is a multiplayer fighting game in which the players use various attacks, techniques, and items to deal damage to their opponents and knock their opponents out of the arena. As a character's health decreases, they become weaker when attacked, and may eventually be weak enough to be knocked out. To assist players during battle, items sometimes appear on the battlefield if turned on, most of which represent the various video games represented in the series. A new item called a Nitro Coin allows players to use a powerful, character-specific move, otherwise known as the "Nitro Drive," replacing the use of Flash Stones. Another item is an Assist Figure, which summons various non-playable characters from a represented series onto the field to assist the summoner. Like its predecessors, Multisoft All-Star Nitro features collectible in-game figures based on characters or items seen in various Multisoft or third-party games. Each stage now features an alternate Alpha form, which replaces the stage's layout with a flat surface with ledges on both sides and removes all stage hazards, similar to the stage "End of The World", which is a medium-sized stage that is completely flat and features no hazards. Certain stages, collectible trophies, and game features are exclusive to each version of game, with the console versions primarily featuring elements taken from home console titles and the handheld versions taking elements primarily from handheld titles. Both games feature revisited stages from past entries in the series and new stages representing newly introduced properties or recent entries in existing ones. Both versions of the game support local and online multiplayer. Whereas local and online matches with friends have fully customizable rules, online matches with strangers are divided into two modes: "Funtime" and "Serioustime." Funtime features random stages and items, with time matches only and Omega stages omitted, while Serioustime features stock matches with no items exclusively on Alpha stages and features both standard Battles and 1-on-1 battles, all of which the player's wins and losses are recorded from Serioustime. Customized characters cannot be used in online matches against strangers. Additionally, solo play once again features Arcade mode, which features an intensity setting directly influenced by Malik Brooks's previous project Velvet Hunters: Rebellion, in which players can make the game more difficult by spending in-game currency in order to earn greater rewards. Both versions share two new modes. Target Attack has players beat up a ticking bomb before launching it into a set of targets, with the goal of earning as many points as possible by causing chain reactions. Figure Attack has players clear out falling crates to build up a Fever meter and quickly earn new trophies and customization items. In addition to a moderation system to prevent grieving, the game features an online ranking system called "Global Multi Power" for a player's solo mode score, which shows how many other players someone has outscored, rather than listing their position on a leaderboard. Although the game does not feature a ranking system for online matches, matchmaking between players of similar skill levels was introduced. Online also features Spectator Mode, where spectators can place bets on other players to win more gold, and Conquest, in which players can support selected characters by playing as them online, earning rewards if their supported team wins, and earning bonus rewards for going on a win streak. Platform-specific features The handheld versions feature stereoscopic 3D graphics with optional cel-shaded outlines to make the characters more visible. The game also features two exclusive modes; Nitro Siege and SpinRumble. Nitro Siege, based on the Circuit Trial mode from Bomb Strike Z, has players navigate an open environment, fighting computer-controlled enemies to earn stat-increasing power-ups, before facing each other in a randomly selected match, such as vertical or horizontal races against each other or battles with various special rules. SpinRumble is an online-based game in which players control a top on a top-down board and attempt to knock their opponents out of the arena. The console and PC versions feature high-definition 1080p graphics and a special mode that allows up to eight players simultaneously. This mode is restricted to certain larger stages and cannot be played online, though additional stages were made available for eight players via post-release update patches. Various modes from the handheld versions, such as Arcade mode, feature various changes in the console and PC versions, with some modes allowing two players to play cooperatively or against each other in other modes. These versions also feature three exclusive new game modes; Cross Shooter, Special Orders, and Mission Mode. Cross Shooter is a shoot 'em up-type mode in which up to four players assemble a team of fighters that they pick up after shooting capsules. Players have the ability to change the length of the game, the number of turns, and choose if they allow to have custom characters on the board. In this mode, players earn stat increasing power-ups, triggering various battles and events along the way. Special Orders is a series of challenges set by God King and Goddess Queen, which players can attempt to earn rewards. Each time a battle is won, the reward and the stakes will rise, but if a round is lost, all accumulated prizes will be lost. In Mission Mode, one or two players can participate in themed challenges, moving along the path by completion. Returning features unique to this version include Special Nitro, allowing for unique rules, Stage Builder and Photo mode, which allow players to create personalized stages and dioramas, and demo versions of classic games in a "Masterpieces" gallery. Roster Multisoft All-Star Nitro features a roster of 77 playable characters (70 on-disc and 7 available as downloadable content) taken from both Multisoft's first-party franchises and some third-party franchises, including returning characters Thunder Storminski and Erla Vahn. The base game includes 19 newcomers to the series, such as Jessica from Step Craze, Monster Hero's Chester Waldillo, Ryan from Gale of Magic, and Burst Arts' Kite as a guest character. Some characters such as Vars and Jessica have different genders and alternate character skins, which are selected in the same manner as alternate colors. Drew Baker, who first appeared in Multisoft All-Star Evolution, makes his return to the roster after his absence in Overdrive. Nugget and Tender were originally planned for inclusion, but were removed due to the technical limitations. Gin and Batman are also absent following their appearances in the previous game. Playable Veterans * Koji Nagare (Delta Cross) (Nitro Drive: Eagle Break/Flask Attack: Cobalt Basilisk) * Judy Autumn (Delta Cross) (Nitro Drive: Baton Spin/Flash Attack: White Tiger) * Fuyuko Tachibana (Delta Cross) (Nitro Drive: Bullet Time/Flash Attack: Hot Lilac) * Pond Skater (Delta Cross) (Nitro Drive: Years of Training/Flash Attack: Sky Rabbit) * Billy Scotch (Superstar) (Nitro Drive: Super Cannon/Flash Attack: Sacred Beast Cannon) * Kelly Valentine (Superstar) (Nitro Drive: Magical Miracle Kelly/Flash Attack: Valentine Smash) * Buster (Superstar) (Nitro Drive: Ball Frenzy/Flash Attack: Gyro-Bone) * Prince Draco (Superstar) (Nitro Drive: Nightmare Draco/Flash Attack: Demonic Revenge) * Alex Dawn (Superstar) (Nitro Drive: Octagon/Flash Attack: K.O. Missile) * Red (Red the Dragon) (Nitro Drive: Green Burst/Flash Attack: Flame Shower) * Tawna (Red the Dragon) (Nitro Drive: Knife Dancer/Flash Attack: Shadow Bind) * Ragnar (Red the Dragon) (Nitro Drive: Dwarf Platoon/Flash Attack: Quake Bomb) * Vanessa (Aegis) (Nitro Drive: Aegis/Flash Attack: Purifying Ray) * Elthesia (Aegis) (Nitro Drive: Death Spell/Flash Attack: Eternal Curse) * Saturn (The Adventures of Saturn) (Nitro Drive: Annihilator Mode/Flash Attack: Shooting Star Barrage) * Riley Jays (Star Maidens) (Nitro Drive: Pluto's Ascension/Flash Attack: Cosmic Ray) * Byron Turner (Alien Killer) (Nitro Drive: Stingray/Flash Attack: Alien Killer) * Lucia Stacey (Alien Killer) (Nitro Drive: Terraguard/Flash Attack: Spaceship Blaster) * Dirge (Core Holders) (Nitro Drive: Scale Illusion/Flash Attack: Draconic Flame) * Tommy White (Bomb Strike) (Nitro Drive: White Gryphon W2/Flash Attack: Giga Enerbomb) * Barry Black (Bomb Strike) (Nitro Drive: Black Phoenix R/Flash Attack: Nuclear Drill) * Kato Wyvol (Cross Serpent) (Nitro Drive: Cross-Breaker/Flash Attack: Victory Tornado) * Kidd Baxton (Cross Serpent) (Nitro Drive: Metal Ball Shield/Flash Attack: Ultra Gravity Control) * Mao Jian (Cross Serpent) (Nitro Drive: Linx Crossgene/Flash Attack: Petal Storm) * Magmus (Red X) (Nitro Drive: Flaming Dragon/Flash Attack: Bio Laser) * Ruta (Solar Jester) (Nitro Drive: Super Solar Jester/Flash Attack: Solar Fusion Pierce) * Sol Drake (Velvet Hunters) (Nitro Drive: Suzaku's Power/Flash Attack: Phoenix Bomb) * Breaker Ishida (Belt of Victory: Pro Wrestling Tournament) (Nitro Drive: World Champion/Flask Attack: Super Back Brain Kick) * Takumi (Blue Remnant) (Nitro Drive: Fict Armor/Flash Attack: Elma) * Thunder Storminski (Petropolis) (Nitro Drive: Tri Chimera/Flash Attack: Chimera Shockwave) * Erla Vahn (O.K. Buster) (Nitro Drive: Mega-Form/Flash Attack: Blossom Heart) Newcomers Leviathan: A time cop from a dystopian future who traveled back in time to prevent his era from occurring. On the way, he uncovered the plots of Spade Million led by Midnight Shade. Leviathan mostly uses his electro-saber in battle. (Nitro Drive: Turbulent Leviathan/Flash Attack: Prism Leviathan) Christine Ravenscroft: A young girl who was involved in a stakeout between space pirates and an ancient army of monsters. Alongside Billy, she rescued her mother with the help of her companion Pippy. Christine is able to use Pippy as a projectile, but she is only able to use it for a limited time. (Nitro Drive: Divine Pippy/Flash Attack: Wonder Beam) Mihael: The captain of the Kampf Battalion, the ones who held the World Championship. His group was inspired by the heroics of Virus Blitz, making them form a tournament to test their strength. Mihael's attacks are mostly close-ranged as he excels in hand-to-hand combat. (Nitro Drive: Cross Speed Up/Flash Attack: Maschinengewehr Fist) Princess Lumina: A beautiful woman who was the lover of Ruta in the past named Emilia. Now reincarnated into Chiwa Arisato, she becomes Princess Lumina whenever the other reincarnated Hero Jesters are facing new forms of evil in the modern-day world. Princess Lumina's attacks, like Ruta's, are light-based. (Nitro Drive: Rainbow Sword/Flash Attack: Holy Clash) Chester Waldillo: One of the three human-turned-monsters who was ambushed by Dr. Citrine and her forces, turning him into what he is now. With the help of Darwin and Genzo, he fought against other strong monsters created by Dr. Citrine, as well as the doctor herself. Chester, as the grappler of this game, has mainly close-combat and homing attacks. (Nitro Drive: Monster Boost/Flash Attack: Monstrous Trio Combo) Jessica: A lovely dancer who is one of the founding members of the Groove Club. Her club's mission is to reenforce the love of dancing to the entire world, often running into obstacles. Despite her unorthodox fighting style, Jessica has the type of gameplay worth mastering after getting to know it. (Nitro Drive: Step To It!/Flash Attack: Groove Time!) Ryan: A young adult whose life changed when he was bestowed the Wild Sword by a princess named Nina. With it and his otherworldly friends, he countlessly stopped their two emissaries, as well as outside forces. Ryan has the ability to transform into four different monsters during an individual special attack, but like with Selene, this causes fatigue, preventing him from transforming any further. (Nitro Drive: Wild Ryan/Flash Attack: Gale of Magic) Charlotte Nelson: A strange girl with an obsession with gaming. Her real body was mutilated by Jessica Diva in an attempt to spread evil in Justice Square, so a digital version of her was created as part of the Next World Program. Charlotte relies on her companion Moggy for most of her attacks. (Nitro Drive: Please Insert Coin!/Flash Attack: Forced Shutdown) Spiral: A busty and mysterious woman who carries a purple demonic arm. She and her partners Echo and Lancer were originally known for saving the Multisoft world and another from the terror that is the Cosmos Core. Spiral's moveset from Konami vs, Gamesoft 2 has been nerfed here, so now she can utilize only part of the power of her demonic arm. (Nitro Drive: Devour/Flash Attack: Airship Showdown) Marlee Cocoa: An eccentric girl who is one of Hina's friends. She was originally involved in a racing tournament until she notice a giant diamond in the sky, where she was absorbed into it. Now she has to fight her way through her otherworldly opponents to face Rebus, who was told to be Hina. Replacing Wataru from Overdrive, Marlee acts as the sole original character of this game, and she fights using her weapon-installed kart. (Nitro Drive: Cocoa-Kart mkX/Flash Attack: Spectra-Disc) Kite: A guest character from Burst Arts' Robot Summoner Kite series. A robot who is powered by the Azure energy inside of him. Since his arrival in Neo-Earth, he has used this energy to his advantages to save the world, as well as the entire galaxy. Kite can still use his basic abilities, but what he is mostly known for is the use of his Summons, which vary from whatever color palette the player chooses. (Nitro Drive: Azure Dragon Booster Mode/Flash Attack: Summon Strike) Unlockable characters Veterans * Yoritaka (Delta Cross) (Delta Cross: Burning Manta/Flash Attack: Double-Edged Energy Sword) * Jiro Nagare (Delta Cross) (Nitro Drive: Virus Monster/Flash Attack: Osiris) * General Grey (Free Will) (Nitro Drive: Steel Tank/Flash Attack: Siege of the Orange Star Army) * Rocket Majin (Digital-X) (Nitro Drive: R-Andromega/Flash Attack: Hyper Bomb) * Drew Baker (Superstar) (Nitro Drive: Bass Carrier/Flash Attack: Supersonic Burst) * Christie Reynolds (Star Maidens) (Nitro Drive: Ceres' Ascension/Flash Attack: Astral Spear) * Super Shooter (Super Shot) (Nitro Drive: Super Shot/Flash Attack: Super Shot +) * Topper (Toy Frenzy) (Nitro Drive: Quarter Bus/Flash Attack: Fat Slug) * Brad (Core Holders) (Nitro Drive: Prehistoric Rage/Flash Attack: Primal Slashes) * Gil (Multisoft Comics) (Nitro Drive: Gil Version 3.0/Flash Attack: Matter Laser) Newcomers Tyrant: A highly advanced fighting cyborg created by ThetaTech. It serves as the penultimate opponent for the Fatal Genocide tournament, where it tests the abilities of fighters who have made it at that point. Tyrant uses its cybernetics in his moveset. (Nitro Drive: Genocide Mode/Flash Attack: Brutal Combination) Kits: A Heliopian who is a fan of the Delta Cross tournaments. He works with his partner Dave Griffith in a shipping business across the galaxy. Kits possesses a unique fighting style that is often comprised of eccentric attacks. (Nitro Drive: Great Tempest/Flash Attack: TEMPEST BREAK!!) Mariam: A deadly but beautiful woman who is a member of the Saint Shields. Along with Osbourne, Dennis, and Erwin, her goal was to prevent a past event from happening again. Mariam's primary weapon is the Black Tooth, which she can use to create her own combos. (Nitro Drive: Faith Seal/Flash Attack: Black Breaker) Lee Black: A calm and collected young man who is the descendant of Byakko. Along with his friend Sol and two others, he was tasked with a mission to rid the world of the Velvets forever. Lee leans towards being the Attack type, as that is his top specialty, although his speed comes close. (Nitro Drive: Byakko's Rage/Flash Attack: Tiger Crash) Vars: The victim of an accident who was placed in a virtual reality system until their recovery. After hearing from an emerald-haired woman that the virtual world will be erased, they team up with other heroes to put an end to it. Vars can use Voids for a limited period of time until they completely disperse, leaving them to rely on their own combat skills. (Nitro Drive: Emerald Wind/Flash Attack: World Cell) Tyson Stephen: A freelance mercenary who was one of the 16 contestants of Cormack's tournament. He was originally hired to defeat Cormack and turn him in, but he failed after he died. Much like in Codename: Combat Chaos, Tyson is an all-around type character with equal offense and defense, and his moveset is based on the game's "γ-Alter." (Nitro Drive: Chaos Storm/Flash Attack: Ultimate Discharge) Mog: A young woman who has had nightmares about "the right to dream being taken away." But thanks to the powers of the Magic Pillow provided by Monka, she was able to prevent that nightmare, and many others, to save the peace of many people. Mog retains her moveset from the Konami vs. Gamesoft games, as she has many dream-based attacks on her arsenal. (Nitro Drive: Night Haze/Flash Attack: Dream Spell) Bear & Terra: A duo of wild man and monstrous parrot who lives in the jungles of Vileberry Isles. They work together to rid the islands of certain forces that they see are harmful to their home. Bear does most of the attacks while Terra tends to assist him in some of them. (Nitro Drive: Crazy Terra/Flash Attack: Rolling Boulder) Garland Netcher: A guest character from Burst Arts' Power Battlers series. A mercenary from a desolate part of Neoh Central, he has searched the world for the killer of his family, originally stated to be the father of Emett Rald. He has become a part of the Spiritual Kingdom's crises since the appearance of Vile. Garland's moveset is based on his appearance from Power Battlers Megamix, where he has the spirit Ryulock. (Nitro Drive: Order Mode/Flash Attack: Deadlocked Rage) Downloadable characters In addition to the main roster, seven additional characters, including three returning characters and four newcomers, were released as downloadable content. Veterans * Dai Andou (Cross Serpent) (Nitro Drive: Burning Gigs/Flash Attack: Flame Spear) * Sasha (Skeleton Princess) (Nitro Drive: Ghoul Girls/Flash Attack: Coffin Smash) Newcomers Kojiro: A core-powered robot who found himself in a difficult quarrel between the two cities he was created and raised in. He manages to solve this predicament by taking a different path unknown to anyone else. For his basic attacks and some specials, Kojiro uses his primary weapons; the Lichtgun, the Flammeshield, and Blitzblade. (Nitro Drive: Ultima Kojiro/Flash Attack: Titan Kojiro) Eliot: A young boy who has had encounters with several Combimon from different "domains." Along with them, he has challenged the evil Combimon and their "Fest Games" in order to reclaim the stars to send them home. Eliot is more of a tricky character than anyone else, as his moveset is basically him summoning Combimon and items from the Fest Games they took a part in. (Nitro Drive: Granbrawler/Flash Attack: Bombs Away) Dolores: A huntress known by the public as the "Scarlet-Haired Hitwoman." She has been able to slay monsters, claim hidden treasure, and put down evil rulers of corrupt kingdoms. Her skills were put to the test when facing a mass murdering demon that has been terrorizing the kingdoms. Dolores retains her strategies from her origin game and relies on her limited array of weapons. (Nitro Drive: Spider Poison/Flash Attack: Scarlet-Haired Hitwoman) Yukimura Sanada: A guest character from Koei Tecmo's Warriors series. Yukimura has trained with his brother Nobuyuki since childhood in hopes to live up to the Sanada name as a true warrior. As they both grew up, they began their career by serving under Shingen Takeda and completed many campaigns together. But as his brother suddenly leaves his family for his own beliefs, the next time they meet will be as enemies on the battlefield. Yukimura has no special abilities but has unique skills with his weapon that somehow wipes out huge number of enemies with one hit. (Nitro Drive: Burning Soul/Flash Attack: Sanada-Style Secret Technique) Pallet-Swap Characters * Jessica <--> Fred Jams (Step Craze) * Vars female <--> male (Wonder Zone/World Cell) * Eliot <--> Yura (Combimon) Assist Characters * Ricky Jay (Delta Cross) * Dawn De Vil (Delta Cross) * Lobo (Delta Cross) * Club (Delta Cross) * Kyu Mai Jin (Delta Cross) * Special Stage Spencer (Superstar) * Kim Shells (Superstar/Kim & Till) * Mac A. Ronee (Superstar) * Hex Magus (Aegis) * Heidi (Aegis) * Sasha Rolando (Star Maidens) * Lovely Legend (Bomb Strike) * Millia Gold (Bomb Strike) * Makoto Nakagawa (Codename: Combat Chaos) * WHITE (Codename: Combat Chaos) * Kriss (Core Holders) * Michael Falls (Cross Serpent) * Duglas Bane (Cross Serpent) * Synas (Red X) * Gogo & Nana (Sparkle Twins) * Guy Bronze (Velvet Hunters) * Faye Natasha (Velvet Hunters) * Fireball (Fireball) * Ruta (Sun Pharaoh) * Shiln & Carla (Gamma Wings) * Ankylosaurus (Prehistoric Duel) * Enfi (Vuran: War on Mars) * Bandit (Monster Labyrinth) * Soul Squareshell (Petropolis) * Serpent-Cherub (O.K. Buster) * Valli (Robot Summoner Kite) Boss Characters Aside from the main bosses, this game introduces Stage Bosses. There are a total of four, each appearing on one specific stage at certain times, hindering the battle until they are defeated. Genbranch: the only boss available in both versions, appearing on the Ruins of Retribution, and was also the first stage boss confirmed. He is invulnerable in every area except his legs, and can transition between areas of the stage. Gray Blob: the only portable version exclusive stage boss, appearing on Dual Blobs 4. It first appears offscreen, and can clear certain colored blobs give bonuses to fighters. Eventually it flies onscreen where it can be attacked; once attacked a certain amount, it will fly back offscreen. Torubog: the stage boss of Planet 20 Vurwen. Unlike the other stage bosses, if he is damaged a certain amount by one player, he will fight on their side. If he is KO'd, the player who KO'd him gets an extra point; even the player Torubog is assisting can get a point from this. Once damaged enough, Torubog will fly to one of the two roofs of the stage and absorb purple energy, turning into Skull Torubog, who is more powerful and has slightly different attacks. Aron Koda: teased at the end of Tyson's reveal trailer as the stage boss of Snowy Streets. He attacks from the top of some buildings and will eventually jump into the battlefield, where he can damage parts of the stage and be KO'd. God King: the standard boss of the game, from difficulties 1-4. He continues to be fought at the end of Arcade Mode on The End of the World and has new attacks; however, on high enough difficulty settings he will be defeated by Rebus near the beginning of the fight, and the player will defeat Rebus in God King's place. Goddess Queen: She continues to be fought alongside God King at the end of Arcade Mode on The End of the World, and the two will appear together at the beginning of the battle; however, the conditions are now different. In the portable version of the game, the player gains the choice to fight her when on difficulty 5 or higher in return for more rewards; on difficulty 8 or higher, the player has no choice but to fight Goddess Queen. In the console version, the player will always fight Goddess Queen as long as the difficulty is 3 or higher. However, in both games, if Goddess Queen (and God King) are fought on difficulty 5 or higher, Rebus will appear in their place soon after the beginning of the battle. Rebus: The main antagonist of Multisoft All-Star Overdrive returns as a boss. She has many devastating attacks, most dangerously her Lunar Quake which can instantly KO and are hard to dodge, but most of his attacks have a large amount of start-up lag. In both versions, if the difficulty is set on 5, she will attack God King and Goddess Queen so she can fight you instead. However, in difficulties higher than 6, she will transform into Lunar Divinity Rebus after damaging her at a point in time. Lunar Divinity Rebus: a transformation of Rebus, and appears as a secret final boss in Arcade Mode only when the difficulty is set to 7 or higher, after God King and Goddess Queen are defeated and Rebus is damaged enough. She possesses several apparitions that are fought in order: the spaceship-like Lunar Airship, the sea monster-like Lunar Beast, the knight-like Lunar Edges, a shadow duplicate of the player character named Lunar Shadow, a massive sub-stage of its own called the Lunar Labyrinth (exclusive to the console version), and finally Rebus herself. What forms are fought depend on the Intensity; numbers vary between versions, but in general the higher the Intensity setting the more forms that are fought, causing Lunar Divinity Rebus to have more HP overall and take longer to defeat. After all previous forms are defeated, Rebus will appear; she is normally completely defenseless, but if not defeated quickly enough, she will unleash five quakes, each powerful enough to cause a one-hit KO. Stages The stages differ depending on the version. The handheld versions feature 42 stages total, 7 of which are unlockable, shown in bold, and 8 of which are downloadable content. The console versions features 55 stages, 6 of which are unlockable, shown in bold, and 9 of which are downloadable content. Bold and italic text denotes stages that are unlockable in one version, but a starter/downloadable stage in the other. 13 stages appear in both versions (with some having changes), however the majority of stages are exclusive to each version, with handheld stages primarily pulled from handheld games and console stages from console games (though, there are some exceptions). In addition, this is the first game where stages from multiple past games return at once. All stages now have an optional Alpha Form, changing their layout to be similar to End of the World - some have walls that go all the way down to the bottom blast line, while others are basically floating islands. Both versions * Arena (Original) * Ruins of Retribution (Robot Summoner Kite: Dark Siege) * Snowy Streets (Codename: Combat Chaos) * Absolute Ring (Belt of Victory: Pro Wrestling Tournament) * End of the World (Original) * Toy Dream (Combimon 3: Toy Ventures) (DLC) * Risen Island (Bloodsurge II) (DLC) Familiar stages * Lucifer's Tower (O.K. Buster Tri/Overdrive) * Yarlinian Fort (Red the Dragon/Rumble) (DLC) * Stellar City (Superstar/Rumble) (DLC) Portable Stages * Caterpillar Road (Delta Cross 5) * Slime Ocean (Superstar Trinity) * Vile Corp Ring (Cross Serpent 2: Victory Burst) * Fireball (Fireball) * Dual Blobs (Blobs) * Eclesian Temples (Red the Dragon: A Hero's Reawakening) * Underground Village (Superstar Legends) * Timmy's Room (Toy Frenzy) * Technopia (Super Bomb Strike S) * Hanging Chaos (Core Holders 3) * Zombie Streets (Mass Infection) * Kitty Plaza (Skeleton Princess) * Sketch 2 (Sketch) * Sporetan Castle (Superstar Duality) * Trojan Cavern (Velvet Hunters) * Masquerade Tower (Red: The Finale) * Kingdom Life (My Life...in the Kingdom) * Lunar County (Monster Hero) Familiar stages * Planet 43 Triax (Alien Killer/Evolution) * Uniplus Central (Star Maidens/Evolution) * Cyber Aquarium (Delta Cross 2/Evolution) * Black Forests (Demon's Tale/Overdrive) * Super Shot + (Multisoft Pinball/Overdrive) * Hilltop Heights (Petropolis 7/Overdrive) * Kingdom Hills (Superstar Duality/Overdrive) * Voltage Media Store (Toy Frenzy/Overdrive) * Chill's Puzzle Palace (Chill the Jester/Overdrive) Console Stages * Giant Arena (Original) * Chaos World (World Cell) * Metallic Death (Multisoft Pinball) * Pufftop Bakery (Toy Frenzy 2) * Sea of Despair (Demon's Tale) * Emerald Colony (Delta Cross 3) * Wreckage Unite (Delta Cross 5) * Friction Plain (Superstar Legends) * Special Stage Spencer's Dimension (Superstar Mania) * Multisoft World (Multisoft Arcade) (Free DLC) * Sacred Egg Sanctuary (Superstar Advance) * Spatial Fortress (Star Maidens Astra Superheart!) * Orb Kleft Tokyo (O.K. Buster 7) * Kristi's Village (Velvet Hunters) * SamCorp Industries Building (Gale of Magic) * Planet 20 Vurwen (Alien Killer Battalion) * Arctic Forts (Re;LiVE 2) * Sylvia's Concert (Monster Hero) * Groove Station (Step Craze) * Gramm Hall (Petropolis 14) * Techno City (Robot Summoner Kite) * Silent Streets (Codename: Combat Chaos 2) Familiar stages * Noise City (Delta Cross: Future Arena/Rumble) * Katako Festival (Super Bomb Strike/Evolution) * Father Armand's Village (Red the Dragon/Evolution) * The Dream (Multisoft Comics/Overdrive) * Ghoul's Pyramid (Red Heroes 2/Overdrive) * Gosma Building (Cross Serpent 2: Victory Burst/Overdrive) * Jelly Beachside (Superstar Racing: Nitro Speed/Overdrive) * Windmill Plains (Superstar Universe/Overdrive) * Maidens' War (Star Maidens Astra/Overdrive) * Diamond Funhouse (Superstar Mania/Overdrive) * Drejen Nest (Alien Killer 2/Overdrive) * Tartarus' Dungeon (Red: The Finale/Overdrive) (DLC) * Silver Airport (Blazing Metal/Overdrive) * Velvet Block Party (Velvet Hunters/Overdrive) * Lively Town (My Life/Overdrive) Category:Multisoft Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Shoot 'em Up Category:3D Games Category:Petropolis Category:O.K. Buster Category:Robot Summoner Kite Category:Power Battlers Category:Samurai Warriors